Nick Jr. (Australia)
Nick Jr. Australia is a 24-hour children's channel in Australia designed for pre-schoolers. Nick Jr. was a morning programming block on Nickelodeon until 2004, when Foxtel launched it as a full 24-hour kids channel. The channel is run by XYZnetworks, under license from Viacom, and is also available on Austar and Optus Television. History Before Nick Jr. officially launched as a 24-hour TV channel, it was part of Nickelodeon's morning line-up which included such shows as Blue's Clues, Bob the Builder, and Dora the Explorer and much more. On 21 January 2004, Foxtel announced a brand new digital service along with new channel line-ups which included Nick Jr. and on 14 March 2004, Nick Jr. officially launched to be the first 24-hour Australian kids channel to play shows suited for pre-schoolers. For a few months after Nick Jr. became a full channel, it kept a 2-hour time slot on Nickelodeon in the mornings from 8:00am until 10:00am, but the time allocated to the block was far shorter than it was before it became a full channel. The channel used the new Nick Jr. logo from Friday 26 March 2010. From 2004 until 2010, the channel used a localised logo with two kangaroos. Programming Current programming *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Balamory'' *''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' *''Big Block SingSong'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chorlton and the Wheelies'' *''Cooking for Kids with Luis'' *''Curious George'' *''Dino Dan'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Didi and B.'' *''Doozers'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' *''Engie Benjy'' *''The Fairies'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Gardening for Kids with Madi'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Hi-5 House'' *''Hip Hop Harry'' *''Humf'' *''Julius Jr.'' *''Kipper'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''The Lalalooopsy Treehouse Show'' *''Lah-Lah'' *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Minuscule'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Oswald'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''Percy's Tiger Tales'' *''Peg + Cat'' *''Play Along with Sam'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Super Why!'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''Thomas and Friends '' *''Tickety Toc'' *''Wanda and the Alien'' *''Wobbly Land'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' Former Programming *''64 Zoo Lane'' (2005-3 September 2011) *''The Adventures Of Portland Bill'' (1999-2006) *''Andy Pandy'' (2004-2012) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (1 November 2004-2009) *''Angelica And Susie's Pre-School Daze'' (2010-2011) *''Archibald The Koala'' (2004-2008) *''Baby Animals'' (1999-2002) *''Bagpuss'' (1999-2006) *''Bertha'' (1999-2006) *''Big Sister And Little Brother'' (1999-2012) *''Blue's Room'' (2005-2009) *''Bill And Ben'' (2002-2006) *''The Blobs'' (1999-2004) *''Bobbi The Bus'' (2000-2002) *''Boobah'' (2004-2009) *''Bob The Builder(1998-2013)'' *''Bump'' (2002-2006) *''Busy Buses'' (2003-2005) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1999-2002) *''Buzzy Bee And Friends'' (2004-2012) *''Button Moon'' (2002-2006) *''Camberwick Green'' (1999-2006) *''Charlie Brown And Friends'' (1999-2008) *''Charlie And Lola'' (2006-2012) *''Christopher Crocodile'' (1999-2006) *''Clangers(1987 TV Series)(5 May 1999-2006) *The Country Mouse And The City Mouse Adventures(2004)'' *''Crystal Tipps And Alistair'' (1999-2010) *''Dream Street'' (2004-2006) *''Ethelbert The Tiger'' (2008-2010) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1999-2008) *''Fetch The Vet'' (2000-2006) *''Fimbles (2004-2012) *The Forgotten Toys'' (2002-2010) *''Fourways Farm'' (1999-2002) *''Franklin'' (2002-2010) *''Franny's Feet'' (2006-2010) *''Hi-5(2004) *Hana's Helpline'' (22 November 2008-2010) *''Harry And His Bucketful Of Dinosaurs'' (2006-2012) *''Hattytown Tales'' (1999-2006) *''The Herbs'' (1999-2006) *''The Hoobs'' (2002-2008) *''Huxley Pig'' (1999-2006) *''The Kingdom Of Paramithi'' (2008-2010) *''The Koala Brothers'' (2004-2013) *''Little Robots'' (2004-2008) *''Lizzie's Library'' (1999-2004) *''Maggie And The Ferocious Beast'' (2002-2008) *''Maisy'' (1999-2010) *''Merlin The Magical Puppy'' (2004-2008) *''Miffy And Friends'' (2005-3 September 2011) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2005–2013) *''Mr Benn'' (1999-2006) *''My Friend Mark'' (14 March 2011-2013) *''Nellie The Elephant'' (1999-2006) *''Noddy'' (1999-2004) *''Oakie Doke'' (1999-2006) *''Open Sesame'' (2004-2012) *''Oscar And Friends(1999-2004) *PB Bear And Friends(1999-2006) *Pearlie'' (2010-2013) *''Pecola'' (2002-2012) *''Pic-Me'' (1 November 2005) *''Play Along With Ollie:Mr Benn''(2004-2010) *''Play Along With Sam:Will And Dewitt''(2013) *''Poppy Cat'' (2012-2013) *''Postman Pat And His Black And White Cat'' (1999-2006) *''Romuald The Reindeer'' (1999-2012) *''Rosie And Jim'' (1999-2008) *''Rubbadubbers(2004) *Rupert'' (1999-2006) *''Sali Mali'' (2002-2013) *''The Save-Ums(2004) *Sesame Street(2000-2002) *Teletubbies(Classic)(5 November 1999-2012) *Titch'' (1999-2006) *''Tom And Vicky''(1999-2006) *''The Toy Castle(2004-2012) *The Treacle People(1999-2004) *Treetown'' (1999-2006) *''The Wiggles'' (2005-9 November 2010) *''Wiggly Park'' (1998-2006) *''Wimzie's House'' (1999-2004) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1999-2006) *''Wizadora'' (1999-2002) *Will And Dewitt(2008-2014) *''The Wombles'' (1999-2006) *''The Wubbulous World Of Dr Seuss(1999-2006) *Yoho Ahoy'' (2002-2012) *''ZAP!''(2010-2013) Nick Jr Australia's Block Lineup(2006) Morning 9:00 Little Robots(new show) *9:30 Bananas In Pyjamas(Classic) *9:35 The Treacle People *9:40 Lizzie's Library *9:50 PB Bear *10:00 Gullah Gullah Island *10:30 The Adventures Of Paddington Bear *11:00 Maurice Sendak's Rainbow Fish(new series) *11:30 The Wind In The Willows *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 Maggie And The Ferocious Beast *1:30 Allegra's Window *2:00 Button Moon *3:00 Titch *4:00 The Raggy Dolls *Midnight *9:30 Big Sister And Little Brother *9:35 Yoho Ahoy *9:40 Lizzie's Library *9:50 The Raggy Dolls *10:00 Maurice Sendak's Little Bear *10:30 Billy *10:35 Kipper *10:40 64 Zoo Lane(New series) *10:50 Lizzie's Library *11:00 The Adventures Of Paddington Bear *11:30 Little Bill *12:00 Treetown(New show) *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 Wiggly Park *1:05 PB Bear *1:10 Sali Mali *1:15 Bananas In Pyjamas(Classic) *1:20 Titch *1:30 Gullah Gullah Island *2:00 Franklin *4:00 The Forgotten Toys *Morning *6:00 PB Bear *9:00 Yoho Ahoy *9:15 Big Sister And Little Brother *9:30 Kipper *9:45 Titch *10:00 Gullah Gullah Island *10:30 The Adventures Of Paddington Bear *11:00 Little Bill *11:30 Franklin *11:45 The Forgotten Toys *12:00 Dora The Explorer *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 The Blobs *1:10 Fourway's Farm *1:20 Bobbi The Bus *1:30 Gullah Gullah Island *2:00 Archibald The Koala *2:15 Maisy *2:30 Blue's Clues *Midnight *11:00 The Forgotten Toys *4:00 Go Diego Go!(new show) Nick Jr Australia's Play Along Lineup(2010) 9:00 Will And Dewitt(new series) *9:30 The Hoobs *9:45 The Hoobs *10:00 Bob The Builder *10:15 Bob The Builder *10:30 Little Bill *11:00 The Toy Castle *11:30 Dora The Explorer *12:00 Treetown *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 Kipper *1:15 Kipper *1:30 Oswald *1:45 Oswald *2:00 Andy Pandy *4:00 Blue's Clues *Midnight *9:30 Bob The Builder *9:45 Bob The Builder *10:00 Little Bill *10:30 The Toy Castle *11:00 Fimbles *11:30 Dora The Explorer *12:00 Treetown *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 Kipper *1:15 Kipper *1:20 Kipper *1:30 Oswald *1:45 Oswald *2:00 Andy Pandy *4:00 Franklin *Morning *9:00 Will And Dewitt *9:30 Rubbadubbers *9:45 Rubbadubbers *10:00 Little Bill *10:30 The Toy Castle *11:00 Fimbles *11:15 Fimbles *11:30 Dora The Explorer *12:00 Treetown *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 Max And Ruby *1:15 Max And Ruby *1:30 Oswald *1:40 Oswald *1:50 Oswald *2:00 Andy Pandy *Midnight *9:30 Rubbadubbers *9:40 Rubbadubbers *10:00 Little Bill *10:30 Go Diego Go! *11:00 Fimbles *11:15 Fimbles *11:30 Dora The Explorer *12:00 Treetown *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 Max And Ruby *1:10 Max And Ruby *1:20 Max And Ruby *1:30 Oswald *1:45 Oswald *2:00 Andy Pandy *4:00 Martha Speaks(new show) 2006 The Backyardigans(2005-2011) Blue's Clues(1997-Present) Charlie And Lola(1 November 2006-2008) Little Bill(2001-2013) Peppa Pig(2005-2011) Max And Ruby(2003-2014) Dora The Explorer(2001-2013) Harry And His Bucketful Of Dinosaurs(23 January 2006-2011) Go Diego Go!(4 October 2006-Present) Jack's Big Music Show(2008-2009) Blue's Room(2005-2011) Rubbadubbers(2004-2013) Oswald(2001-2013) Hi-5(2004) See also *Nickelodeon Australia *Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards Category:Broadcasters Category:TV Networks